the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby-o and Lori-et/Chapter 9: The Great Elope Escape
Chapter 9: The Great Elope Escape is the ninth chapter of "Bobby-o and Lori-et". Chapter Summary The next day, the preparations for OPERATION: Guardian Cupids had already begun. First, Lincoln and Lynn Jr. informed their father they both want two new bikes. Lynn Sr. did had enough money to get them new bikes, so he took them to the biker store and let them choose a bike they both would want. Once Lincoln had made his decision on which bike he thinks would work best for Ronnie Anne and himself, Lynn Jr. convinces their father to buy two of the same bike. Once they have gotten the bikes they needed, they brought them home and took them straight into the garage, where Lisa and Lana awaited for them. When Lincoln and Lynn Jr. showed them the bikes, Lana went to work on rigging Lisa's water-powered motors into the bicycles, as well as a few other attachments. Lisa also began preparing two DNA/GPS Trackers for the bicycles as well. As the days went by as Lana worked on the bikes and while Lisa tested her DNA/GPS Trackers, Lori was in her room, trying to write a goodbye message for her family. She had many failed versions of this letter, but she was assured that this one would be a real tearjerker. She had also bought herself a big, long, easy-to-fold and collapsible ladder to help her get down from her bedroom window. Meanwhile, in Great Lakes City, Carlota took Bobby and Ronnie Anne shopping to one of the malls in the city. While Bobby was trying on some suits that Carlota made him try to wear in the dressing rooms, she and Ronnie Anne snuck off to try and find a way to smuggle Ronnie Anne along with Bobby's luggage. They perchance to find an aisle with suitcases, backpacks and roller stroller cases. Surely one of them was big enough for Ronnie Anne to hide in. Luckily, Ronnie Anne found one stroller suitcase that's just her size to hide in. They bought it along with the clothes Bobby bought for himself. There were only a few days left and time was running short. At the Loud House, Lincoln began organizing all the things he'll need to bring along in one backpack: His change jar, 2 pairs of binoculars, 2 flashlights for him and Ronnie Anne to use. Luan set Lincoln up with some disguises that he and Ronnie Anne can use to sneak around unnoticed. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne had also organizes the things she'll be bringing: A miniature periscope, a pair of brass knuckles, her black belt, and some other combative objects she'll need if anyone tries to threaten them. While Ronnie Anne prepared herself for sneaking into Bobby's car, Bobby was packing up for the journey ahead. Carlota didn't put the big stroller suitcase with him because she's secretly saving it for Ronnie Anne. Soon enough, the day before Lori's Graduation had come. Lori had packed up what she could carry in some of her suitcases. When her family wasn't around, she hid them in the tool-shed out back without anyone noticing. However, inside of the garage, Lincoln and the other Loud Sisters were going over the final phae of the plan: Lisa: Siblings, the time grows near for Lori to run away with Bobby. But we have successfully prepared for this moment: The bikes are now fully motorized with kudos to Lana for her terrific tinkering work. Lana: It was nothin'. (to Lincoln) Ok, Link, this is important: You and Ronnie Anne are gonna quietly pedal these bikes away from our house. Once your far enough from our home, you can activate the aquatic motors to help you follow Lori and Bobby much easier. Lincoln: Got it! We'll be sure to refill our tanks whenever we can. Lana: You can use spring water, tap water, or even salt water from the river or stream to help you fuel up the tanks. But watch out, these motor fuel tanks are fragile to punctures. One jab from something like a bullet or anything like that and... WHAM! You'll go out of control and crash. Lincoln: We'll try not to damage these motors. Lisa: And Brother, I have finally finished the DNA/GPS Trackers and have rigged them onto the bikes. With these trackers, you'll be able to follow Lori wherever she goes. And wherever she goes, Bobby will be with her at all times. So Ronnie Anne will not have to worry. Lincoln: Tell that to Ronnie Anne when she shows up. I only hope her part of the plan works out well so she can make it our house without her family noticing her absense. Later that evening, a few hours before midnight, at Great Lakes City, Bobby was loading up his car with his suitcases and backpacks. As he went back inside to get more stuff to bring along, Carlota and Ronnie Anne saw their chance to begin their phase of smuggling Ronnie Anne over to the Loud House. Ronnie Anne took her backpack and sealed herself inside of the stroller case. Carlota began wheeling her stroller-hidden sister over to Bobby's car. When Bobby saw her trying to lift the stroller up into his car, he helped her put it into the car. After hugging her and thanking her for all of her help, Bobby began to drive away from the apartment building and starting making his way out of the city, completely unaware that a certain someone had stowed away into his car. Carlota watched as Bobby drove his car away. Carlota: Good luck, Ronnie Anne. And Lori, please keep my brother safe. As Bobby drove beyond the city limits, he knew that he had only 3 hours to get to the Loud House before Midnight. As he drove on, he remembered something Lori told him on how she would know when he would arrive. *FLASHBACK* Lori: Bobby, I know you'll say something romantic when you've come to help me elope, but... I will say something romantic as well, just to check if you're out there. Bobby: Really? 'Cause you said to come pick you up at midnight, right? Lori: Yes, but I want to be sure that you'll literally be there on time. So I will say something romantic as well. But I really hope you'll be there in time to hear it." Bobby: Don't worry babe, I'll be there before midnight to hear what you have to say. But I can't get myself caught by your father. We'll have to be really careful. We can cause any commotion to alert your parents. Especially your dad. Lori: Don't worry, Boo-Boo Bear. I'll make sure my father won't catch me escaping. Just please make it to my house before my graduation. Bobby: You can count on me, babe. I'll make sure I'm there on time. *END OF FLASHBACK* Bobby knew he had to get to the Loud House before midnight so he can pick up Lori on time. But he still had an hour to go before midnight, so he stopped by Flip's Food and Fuel to fill up his car's gas tank. But as he did, Ronnie Anne quietly snuck out of the stroller pack with her own backpack and made a quick and quiet escape. Knowing that the Loud House wasn't too far from Flip's Food and Fuel, she could get there before Bobby would. At the Loud House's garage, the Loud Sisters minus Lori and Lily gave some additional stuff for Lincoln to take on the long journey ahead. Just then, there was a knock on the garage side door, so Lynn Jr. went to answer it. Ronnie Anne had arrived before Bobby could, she managed to sneak out of his car just in time. The Loud Sisters offered to give her some of their stuff for the road, but she told them that she was already covered. Luna offered to take point of lookout to see if Bobby had arrived, so she stepped outside of the garage and kept watch. As Luna kept a look out for Boby, Lisa and Lana gave Ronnie Anne the run down. After Ronnie Anne gotten everything up to date, Lisa had one last important thing to say: Lisa: Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, I will not lie to you: This will be the utmost dangerous journey you two are about to embark on. There may be a lot of bumps in the road ahead of you, but do not sway from your main quest: Ensure the safety of both Lori and Bobby. Their fates rest squarely on your shoulders. We have done all we can to help prepare yourselves for the start of your mission. From here on out, it is now all up to you. We are all counting on you. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both gave Lisa and the other sisters a salute. Ronnie Anne: You can count on us! Lincoln: We'll make sure nothing happens between them. Lisa: We shall do what we can keep mother and father from finding out about you two. Just then, Luna came in. Luna: The Bobster's here, dudes! It's the final countdown! Leni: He's going to take Lori and run away with her! Lisa: Then there's not a moment to lose. Once Bobby and Lori leave our home property, you two must follow them. Make yourselves ready. We'll keep an eye on the runaways in case if they leave. As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne prepped themselves up for their bikes and the journey ahead, the other Loud Sisters looked through the windows to see what would happen. Upon arriving at the Loud House, Bobby quietly opened up the trunk of his car. He then crept up to the front lawn and gazing upon Lori's opened window, he could see her waiting upon her bed. He also noticed something addressed to him on the front porch: a big, long, easy-to-fold and collapsible ladder that he could use to help Lori get down. There was even a sign that said: "TO: BOBBY BOO-BOO BEAR (My Romeo) FROM YOUR JULIET OF A BABE, LORI" Bobby was lucky that Lori had prepared something for him when he arrived. Knowing that Lori was now waiting in her bedroom, Bobby knew the only way he had to get her attention. After getting the ladder, he stepped down to the front lawn, and prepared to recite his romantic phrase. Inside of her bedroom, Lori had finished sealing the envelope which was addressed to her family. She placed it down on her bed, or rather, her old bed since she'll be leaving her family for quite some time. But as It was a little bit of something from the Romeo and Juliet Balcony Scene, but he made some modifications to some of the phrases: Bobby: But soft! What light through yonder windowsill? It is the night, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her mother, art far more fair than she. Be not her father whom he is envious. His hatred for me burns brightly as brimstone. And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off! It is my babe. Oh, it is my love. Oh, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it.— I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes That twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand That I might touch that cheek! Lori's heart filled with romance. She held her heart as she fought back tears. Lori: (swooning) Oh.... My boo-boo bear reciting Romeo and Juliet... From the window, he could see Lori swooning over his romantic phrasing. And when poked herself out the window, she too, recited something from Romeo and Juliet, also modified just for him: Lori: Oh.... Bobby-o... Bobby-o... Wherefore art thou Bobby-o? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I’ll no longer be allowed to be a Loud. Bobby started setting up the latter for Lori to come down as he kept on reciting for her. Bobby: Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this? As Lori watched Bobby setting up the latter, she continued: Lori: 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Santiago or Casagrande. What’s Santiago nor Casagrande? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet. So Bobby-o would, were he not Bobby-o called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Bobby-o, doff thy name, And for that name, which is no part of thee Take all myself. As Bobby steadied the ladder up in front of her window, they continued: Bobby: (holding onto the ladder) I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be your Bobby-o. By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word. As Lori and Bobby kept on reciting modified quotes from Romeo and Juliet, Lori began climbing down the ladder as Bobby kept it steady for her. Back in the garage, Leni and Lola began crying because what they were reciting to each other sounded so sad yet so beautiful. Lola thought of the scene as some sort of fairy tale where the prince had come to save a princess. Some of the other Loud Sisters thought it was too mushy and too boring. But when they saw Lori climbing down the latter, they knew the time would come for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to prepare themselves for the start of their mission. Lana: She's going down the ladder! There's mot much time left. Lisa: I concur. (to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne) You two, get on your bikes! It is almost time! As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne prepared for the journey, the other Loud Sisters continued to watch Lori and Bobby's bittersweet reunion. When Lori got down to the bottom of the latter and onto the safe ground before her, she embraced Bobby with a long hug. Bobby: Where's your stuff, babe? Did you pack already? Lori: I couldn't let my family know I was leaving them. So I hid my luggage in the tool-shed out back. I've unlocked before nightfall would come. Lori and Bobby snuck out back to the tool-shed in the backyard. Lori opened it to reveal some suitcases as well as some duffel bags and her purse. Bobby quietly went back and forth carrying Lori's suitcases to his car while Lori carried what was light enough for her to carry. Once they had everything Lori had packed into Bobby's car, Bobby gave Lori an ultimatum: Bobby: Babe, this is it. After we get this car, there is no turning back. This is your last chance to turn back. Are you sure that you're willing to leave your family? I can understand if you don't want to leave the. Lori gazed toward her old home as a single tear fell down her cheek. Lori: As long as my father and your grandfather are still fighting each other, I can never be with you. Bobby, there's nothing we can do to stop this family feud. Until they realize how much we love each other, we can never go back. (more tears start forming) I'm so sorry, Boo-Boo Bear. But it's the only way. Bobby held Lori in his arms. They knew that the time had finally come for them to run away. And as long as their families kept feuding with each other, they were assured that they vowed to never return. And so, as Bobby got into the driver's seat of his car, Lori took one last look at her old home. Lori: I am sorry for everything. Lincoln, I know you'll literally see Ronnie Anne again someday. Leni, my family now rests in your hands. Never forget that I will always and literally love you forever. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday, but for now.. I must go. Good-bye, everyone. I will literally never forget you. And with those words said and done, Lori got into the passenger's seat of the car. Back in the garage, the Loud Sisters saw Bobby driving his car away with Lori inside. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were all set Luna: The love birds are flyin' the coop, dudes! Lynn Jr.: It's go time, you guys! GO-GO-GO-GO-GO-GO!!!!!!! Lincoln and Ronnie, now geared up, go up onto their bikes and they were ready for departure! Lincoln: We're ready! Ronnie Anne: LET'S DO THIS! Lisa: Luan, open garage hatch door! Luan pressed the button on the garage panel to open the garage door. As the door slowly opened, Lana and Lynn Jr. removed the safety blocks holding the bikes in place. Lisa: Brother, Bobby's Sister, activate the GPS Tracker! Lincoln and Ronnie Anne turned on Lisa's patented DNA/GPS Tracker which showed a map of the neighborhood. There was a blue blinking light that was moving away from the Loud House. That light must be Lori, they thought. As long as the blue light was Lori, Bobby would be with her, too. And as the garage door was lifted up, opening the way down the driveway, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne put the pedal to the metal as they began peddling out of the garage and Once they were away from the Loud House, Ronnie Anne peddled in front of Lincoln Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, let's get try out Lana and Lisa's new motors! We're far enough from your house! Lincoln: Fair enough. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne activated the water-fueled motors which instantly stopped the pedals and allowed them to drive their motor-bicycles with ease as they used the GPS Trackers to follow Lori and Bobby. Their adventure had now just begun. Back at the Loud House, the Loud Sisters watched as they saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne peddling their bikes away from them. Once they heard the motor sounds of Lana and Lisa's water-fueled motors being activated, they knew that they had indeed worked. Lisa: Sisters, we must now adjourn to our rooms for the night. We must do what we can to keep mother and father from finding out about Lincoln's disappearance. As the Loud Sisters started heading back into the Loud House, Lisa looked out into the road and onto the distance where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had gone. Lisa: (calling out to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, echoing in the night) Good luck, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. We'll be standing by to check in on you two. But the fates of Lori and Bobby now depend on you. To Be Continued...